


Movie Night

by storytelling-reader (storytelling_reader)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytelling_reader/pseuds/storytelling-reader
Summary: After being pursued by members of Hydra, the Avengers decide that you have to stay with them until the Hydra threat is subdued and you will be safe on your own. In the meantime, you bond with Sam, who helps make your captivity seem more bearable.





	Movie Night

You tried to take deep, even breaths as footsteps sounded around your apartment. You rested one hand on the doorknob of your closet, while the other clutched a baseball bat tightly. Just as the person came to a stop outside of the closet you were hiding in, there was the distinctive sound of other people bursting into your apartment, and a fight broke out. 

Carefully, you eased the door open and adjusted your grip on the bat slightly. The sight that met your eyes almost caused you to drop the bat. Two people, easily recognizable as Captain America and Black Widow, were easily fighting a man dressed in swishy black clothing. 

They shared a look, and Captain America broke out of the fight to come to your side, while Black Widow finished the strange man off, not a single red hair out of place. “Are you alright, ma’am?” Captain America asked you gently.

You peered over his shoulder at the man lying on your floor. “What the fuck is going on?” you asked finally. Black Widow smirked slightly.

“Ma’am, if it wouldn’t be too difficult for you, we would greatly appreciate it if you would come with us,” Captain America said gently.

“Look, we’ll explain more on the way, but basically your life is in danger, and he is only the first guy on his way here to kill you,” Black Widow jumped in. 

Captain America gave her a stern look and turned back to you. “Why don’t you pull together a few things that you would like to bring with you? We’ll wait right here.”

 

You were glad that you had listened to Captain America and put together a duffel bag full of things you thought you would need. The room that they had put in you was practically bare. The only things in it were a bed, a nightstand, and a light. There was a small closet with a few hangers in it, and overall you couldn’t help but compare it to a hotel room.   
With a sigh, you hung your clothes in the closet and found an outlet to charge your phone. The only other things that you had brought were a few books, some notebooks, and a few pens and pencils, which you left in your duffel. And, of course, your trusty bat. 

A knock on the door had you flying across the room to answer, desperate for company. You were greeted by a smiling man with chocolate colored skin and eyes the color of rich mahogany. 

“Hi, I’m Sam. Sam Wilson. I hear that you’re stuck here for a while.” You nodded, shaking his hand when he offered it. 

“I’m Y/N.” 

Sam smiled, his carefully trimmed goatee scrunching slightly. “Its nice to meet you, Y/N. I can show you around if you’d like. Steve and Nat have to debrief, otherwise I’m sure one of them would show you around.”

You nodded, a small smile forming on your face. “That would be great. Thank you.”

Sam nodded, and turned to walk away from the entrance to your room. You followed gratefully, happy to be able to do something other than sit around your room all day. 

Sam had eventually taken you all around the compound, from the kitchen area to the training area to the living area. You had finally ended up back in the kitchen, with Sam offering to cook you something.

“Sam, its fine. I’m not really that hungry. I can eat later,” you insisted, embarrassed that he thought he had to cook for you. 

“Its really no trouble, Y/N. Besides, I’m hungry, so I’m going to be cooking anyway,” Sam explained patiently. Before you could argue with him any more, another man walked into the room with long brown hair pulled out of his face and a metal arm. “James,” Sam said with annoyance.

“Sam,” the other man greeted with just as much annoyance in his voice. He turned to you. “I’m Bucky. And you must be the girl that Steve and Nat think Hydra is after.”

You groaned internally. “My name is Y/N.”

“Well, doll, its a pleasure to meet you.” Bucky shot a glare at Sam and strode out of the room. Sam shook his head.

“Sorry about Barnes. He can be difficult.”

“Its alright,” you assured him. “But I am feeling a bit worn out, so I think I’m gonna go lay down.”

“You want me to come with you? Make sure you don’t get lost?” Sam offered.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.”

The next few days were spent watching TV in the main living area, doodling, hanging out with Sam, and learning from Natasha how to defend yourself when necessary. Although it was difficult, you eventually settled into a comfortable routine with the other inhabitants of the building. 

Some of them you only crossed paths with on occasion, like Bruce Banner and Vision. Others you bonded with more readily, like Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Sam. And the rest you enjoyed the company of, but didn’t see all that often, like Bucky and Steve. 

You and Sam had somehow managed to establish a weekly movie night for the two of you, which you filled with popcorn, pizza, ice cream, and the grittiest action movies you could find. 

“Sam, I’m telling you, Die Hard is a classic action film! It has Bruce Willis, for crying out loud!” you argued.

“Come on, Y/N, its so cheesy,” Sam tried to point out.

You arched an eyebrow doubtfully. “Bruce Willis gets stuck in a building with terrorists and decides to fight back and take them out. Yeah, thats really cheesy.” You fixed your Y/E/C eyes on Sam and pushed out your bottom lip slightly, effectively turning on your puppy eyes. “Please, Sam?”

Sam could only hold out for a few minutes before caving. “Fine, we’ll watch Die Hard.”

“Yes!” you cheered, falling back on the sofa as you reached for the remote.

“But!” Sam continued, “we have to watch the Terminator next week.” You frowned at Sam, but when the opening for Die Hard began to play, you nodded begrudgingly. 

“Fine. But you have to pay attention! No playing on your phone like last time,” you dictated. 

Sam groaned. “But what if I don’t like it?”

“You will,” you promised, your eyes glued to the TV. 

Two hours later, Sam could not stop ranting to you about how good of a movie Die Hard had been. You were listening to him with a satisfied smirk on your face, occasionally adding your agreement to one of his statements. 

Finally, Sam noticed your face. “What?”

“Just remembering how you were determined not to enjoy the movie and you didn’t even want to watch it,” you recalled.

Sam frowned for a moment, before an evil grin started to form on his face. “Is that so?” He began to advance towards you slightly, and your eyes widened fearfully as you caught on to what he was about to do. 

“No, Sam, come on, please don’t, Sam, come on, no!” Sam lunged at you, his fingers instantly going to your sides to tickle you. You began screaming with laughter and tried to retreat into the couch, to no avail. 

Sam was laughing above you, his legs straddling your waist to hold you in place. Finally he stopped, and you sagged against the couch in exhaustion. You both stayed in place for a moment before you noticed the position you were in. 

You were underneath Sam, and he was hovering above you, his face inches from yours. He seemed to notice it at the same time that you did, and his eyes met yours, a question clear in them. 

Before you could give yourself time to talk yourself out of it, you brought your face up to meet Sam’s, your lips brushing against his tentatively.  
Immediately, he pushed back against you, his mouth warm against yours. You broke apart after a few moments, panting for breath. “Wow,” you murmured softly, your eyes meeting Sam’s shyly. 

“Yeah, wow,” Sam agreed. “I, uh, I’ve wanted to do that for a while,” he admitted after a moment. 

“Me too.”

 

You smiled at the memory of your first kiss with Sam, and surveyed the room that you were in. After a few weeks, you had been informed that Hydra would likely never be completely neutralized, and you could stay with the Avengers for the foreseeable future, or take your chances. You had decided to stay with the Avengers, and they had decided that as long as you were going to stay with them, you might as well learn how to take care of yourself, and go on missions with them occasionally. As such, Sam had suggested that you move into his room, and you had gladly agreed. 

Sam wrapped his arms around your waist at that moment. “Looks pretty good,” he commented, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Yeah, it does,” you agreed, before you twisted in his arms and twined your arms around his neck. “But you look even better.”


End file.
